BB
by Coulson
Summary: There's a reason BB has two letters.


Establishing an orphanage with the later added goal of finding a successor to the 'World's Greatest Detective' meant very little to the everyday common man, even less to a child. Yet the very same children who knew about 'Wammy's House' had no choice but to acknowledge it's existence, after all it became their new home. Many 'gifted' orphans ended up here, at first it was just so they could have a place around similar children, some had felt left out at the other orphanages. Some were shunned by the normal kids and ended up secluded and alone. Two were lucky to never be alone.

Each child at Wammy's House ended up being given a letter in place of their actual names, some also had their own aliases. Just as there had been L, there were now A, BB, kids such as N and M amongst others. Most were content with their lives here, they knew they were special, knew the purpose of them being here. However sometimes there would be kids who didn't really care for that, or took it a little far and became too competitive. Each child was unique and allowed to express that, some such as N played with toys on the floor in their free time, for A it was reading. They were allowed their childhood, while also being taught subjects at a higher level than what they would have learnt at school. Just as some kids excelled at the more scientific side of things, some were better at things relating to Psychology or Sociology. Everything fit to their purpose one way or another.

Now you can imagine that this household of orphans and those who cared for them could become some kind of family. Nothing perfect but it worked, they were happy. Or so they all thought. No one saw it coming, they hid how they felt well. No one knew they weren't coping, or even what it was they couldn't cope with. Was it the work? The pressure of potentially becoming the next L? Something about this place proved too much for A. Naturally their self-inflicted death affected the other kids, however not necessarily the same way for them all. They all missed A, some more than others. However BB became mildly fixated on the idea and concept of death. You see, as a child death isn't something you really grasp until you're older. However the children of Wammy's were smarter and understood what death and suicide were. BB wanted to learn more. Learn about what could drive someone to suicide, surely pressure wasn't enough right? That'd be far too easy and made A sound weak. A wasn't weak..

As the years passed, BB's curiosity only grew as well as their awareness of the outside world and all the different people within it. Often hearing about the cases that L had solved, just like the other kids they had some sense of pride. Afterall one day one of them would be in L's place, doing good work and doing it well. However for BB there was also a little bit of jealousy, they thought they could do twice as well as L. One day they would prove themselves and make L see he wasn't the best.

One day BB left, wanting rid of Wammy's House for good. They couldn't stop them from leaving. They were older now, knew how to take care of themselves and knew what they wanted to do. Though the path to L wasn't the one they originally planned to take. Oh well the end would be the same.

Natural acting skills sure came in handy, pretending you were someone you weren't, in more than one way sometimes. It was fun, interesting and even exhilarating. Who knew you could have so much fun with other people, especially people you barely knew if at all. Some nights spent at home reading, some out at the home of another, never the same person twice no, that would be weird even by their standards. All things considering of course. A constant colour in most activities though was red, red bookmarks, red ink for notes, strawberry jam, even the stains on carpets and other household fabrics. Black clothes sure came in handy.

Thankfully BB had no neighbours. No noise complaints about their laughing, no questions about them heading in and out and all hours of the day and night. No one to pry about their life here, never alone though. Despite how often some clothes got washed, the small apartment was always clean, no stains to be seen. Stark contrast to where they spent the night at times. No real work was needed as they had what they needed through their 'activities'. It was an interesting way to pay rent that's for sure. Not that it mattered, means to an end and all that.

It wasn't long before L seemed to want to make contact with BB, much to their delight. However it wasn't going to be that simple. BB wanted to prove they could best L, by creating a case even he couldn't solve. It had been going very well and they had no intention of stopping anytime soon. L wanted their attention? Well L was going to have to work harder and find them himself. Having good eyes certainly helped too.

-Time Skip-

Two. Two is actually a rather interesting number. It's the first number to not be alone, to have 2 of something is more often than not better than having just the one. Sure there can be downsides to it, but there are ways of working around those. Two too much for you? Share. Share with another, maybe even another you.

Another fun thing is Alliteration, even more so in 2's. BB, Beyond Birthday. So many 2's involved in BB too. Then there are others…

Believe Bridesmaid. Quarter Queen. Backyard Bottomslash.

There was to be a fourth, Beyond Birthday. Thanks to that bastard bitch, Naomi it didn't happen. Thanks a lot really. Not only did you interrupt, but then you fucked up too. Only you could have fucked up that badly, and them for it all to be passed on to L? Just wonderful…

Being locked in jail isn't like what you see on the TV, or in Movies you know. It isn't just a desolate cell, yet it's not luxurious either. It's maddening, as if I need that. All I can do here is read, to write, to sit and to think. So much thinking. So many plans. I will get you L. I don't deserve being in here and you should know it, but of course you don't. There's a few minor facts you and your team of apes have glossed over, whether unknown or simply just forgotten. Arresting me won't solve a thing you know. People are still getting murdered, people still dying. When you realise, it will be far too late. Whether it's too late for me or for you will remain to be seen. Trust me L, you will meet BB face to face one day. You have my word.

-Time Skip-  
It took longer than I'd have liked but I'm free. Free and coming for you L, but first I have a rendezvous to make with an old 'friend' of sorts. I haven't seen them since that day.

Upon seeing them, I'm not surprised noting the scarring on their face. We both know what each other's plan is, we've known all along. We may have had different methods and wants, but our endgame was the same. We both wanted to see L in person, to prove we were better than him. His methods for this plan were much different to mind, but I could understand the means and thought behind it, just as he knew about mine.

We only needed a day and a night to come up with our plan. I told you, 2 is a wonderful number, two brains are much better than one. This was one reason why we would best L. However now the plan wasn't just to best L, but to get revenge. Revenge for a foiled plan, revenge for being in jail. Revenge for being separated.

It wasn't easy finding L's whereabouts, but it was doable and once we knew where he was we made our way. Getting through people wasn't particularly hard considering the past.

We planned to confront L, to tell him how wrong he was and explain how we were better. Then and only then would our secondary plan be set into motion. Every minute spent in jail would become a day of hell for L Lawliet.

This was the day L was bested by BB. Oh and we didn't forget about Naomi, we dealt with her before we went for L. She wasn't as smart as she thought, and we proved it. The look on her face upon seeing us, seeing the surprise turn to fear and horror. She wasn't ready for death, but we made an exception for her this time. Nothing wrong with an early death. All for revenge too.

You see… It's one thing to interrupt and stop a person's Suicide. To stop a murderer committing suicide is another thing, but you...only you would then also manage to arrest the wrong B.

Yes the wrong B not BB but B. There are two of us. Beyond, and then Birthday. You honestly never thought there could be twins? Identical twins. You call yourself the 'World's Greatest Detective'? We really did best you didn't we? Maybe not the way he wanted, but the way we could. He wanted to end an unsolvable case with his own death, knowing L couldn't solve it without the murderer being around. I wanted to just beat him another way. However, when you have a twin. You support them no matter what. He's my brother. The BB Brothers bested the bastard.

What twins share in life, goes far **Beyond** a **Birthday**.


End file.
